


A Draining Exercise

by Kneesurgery



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneesurgery/pseuds/Kneesurgery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir has to persuade Noxus to allow him to represent the city-state in the League of Legends, but their tests are unorthodox to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Draining Exercise

Vlad proudly strode out of the dark forest. In the forest, there had been no sun, for the trees had been thick, and it had reminded him of the temple to which he would never return. His mentor’s bones were there, and there they would rest for all eternity, as Vlad was now the holder of his previous mentor’s office. It still vaguely felt like home, and it had empowered his approach to Noxus. Noxus itself loomed out of the ground darkly, an imposing figure upon the flat landscape. It was a testament to the power of those who resided within.

 

Vlad would have been intimidated if not for his confidence. The power of centuries flowed through his veins and he could feel memories of the beginning of Noxus. Noxus at the beginning had been child’s play, a few men announcing their strength to the world by founding a settlement upon highly indefensible ground. It was nothing, and Vlad knew that the only thing that had grown since then was the number of hearts throbbing behind the strong walls. Hearts that would fuel his power if necessary. Life and death was what Vlad held with his silver finger-claws, as he knew dominance over the very life force that ran through all living creatures.

 

The sun was waning behind Vlad as he continued his walking along the now barren and desolate ground to Noxus. Only a few hours left of sunlight before the world was plunged into the darkness to which Vlad was so accustomed. The sun did cast a very morose light upon the city-state, bathing the dark colors in dark purples and iridescent oranges. Vlad felt at home already.

 

Soon, he reached the mighty gates of Noxus and witnessed the pitiful two guardsmen that stood at them. The gates themselves were magnificent and darkly foreboding. It would be quite the day when any army pushed their way through the black gates that now barred Vladimir’s path. He was simply a man, however, and would find a crack to slip through. When he reached the guards, they drew their poleaxes between him and his destiny, preventing his entrance. They did not, however, expect his reply.  
  
“You boys look like you could use some more iron in your blood, it’d certainly redden up your cheeks,” he said in his sickeningly sweet voice. Vlad then raised his hands towards the guard’s faces and focused his power through the arteries and veins running through their heads. With a brief push of effort, Vlad extended his influence over the craniums of the guards and pushed all the blood contained within their craniums past the back of their heads and onto the iron gates behind them. With some clattering, the now lifeless guards collapsed onto the ground leaving only their corpses and slight pools of blood.

 

For any other man, the next step of actually getting into the city would be difficult, but not for Vlad. Vlad’s solution was simple, he performed a move he had employed many times before. Sinking into the earth, he became a pool of crimson, each drop of blood representing his own consciousness. Simply willing himself forward, Vladimir slid along the ground, barely slipping under the massive iron doors. After he reached the other side, Vlad willed the blood to gather at a focal point and reconstruct his body.

 

He quickly brushed off his bright outfit and straightened his sharp looks in the process. After all, it wouldn’t do for a noble not to look his best. There was but one person in the street, and as luck would have it, she had seen Vladimir’s little show. She was nearly 30 feet away and clad in simple peasant garb. With a shining smile, Vlad began walking towards her. The frozen expression of terror grew on the woman’s face while he strode towards her, but her body mirrored her face in its statuesque attribute.

 

When Vlad reached the woman, he realized she was some sort of barmaid by the tray she still held with dirty mugs that needed cleaning atop it. “Refreshment?” Vlad asked sadistically, “I’d love a pint!” With that he raised a hand and blew the woman’s heart from her chest. The bloody explosion that followed would’ve coated all the nearby area in blood if it hadn’t been for the hemomancer’s influence, which kept it from going anywhere but through the elaborate jewelry stationed upon his fingers. It was as if he had just eaten a full course meal, and it sated his thirst for the moment. It would soon not be long, however, before more liquid refreshment would be required.

 

It had been fortunate for Vlad indeed that the woman had not screamed, for most were within their assorted housing this particular night, watching a special league match between champions from Zaun and champions from Piltover. This only reminded Vlad of his true purpose back in the city of his birth. The blood of the woman had done well to rejuvenate him after his draining exercise as a pool. Vlad tore himself from revelling in his work to continue his journey, which at this point would be easier than meat pie.

 

He strode onward into the city, meeting very few people along the way. Those he did meet would avert their gaze from his countenance, but return it after he had passed. And it was no surprise that they did, Vlad wore every accoutrement that would’ve been expected of a noble ten years prior when he had fled Noxus. It was nigh impossible that the style would’ve stayed the same, and yet, it somehow simply felt fitting for him to be sporting such style on his triumphant return.

 

Quite soon indeed, Vladimir reached his destination, the Palace of Noxus. Outside stood few guards, and Vlad knew the best way to achieve his goal would be to volunteer the guards as donations. The largest man Vlad had ever seen stood in the street in front of the front courtyard which was the sole way into the palace. He would have to defeat all the guards if he were to gain access, but Vlad worried not. Their own strength was their inevitable downfall.

 

He did, however, decide to give them a chance. “Oversized mammoth,” Vlad began saying as he slowly strode towards the largest guard, “I would like to speak to the current Grand General.”

 

The man that was the recipient of the question was facing the other direction, but began to slowly turn his muscular body around to face his insulter. Vlad could feel the power flowing through the brute’s veins. Every drop of blood in his body exuded strength. This would not be an easy fight for him, but Vlad always won. The man himself was tall and imposing, but talked just like every other beast. “The Grand General does not accept visitors,” said the burly man in what was probably a frightening tone to any other individual.

 

“Fine,” Vlad began, extending his will behind the monster in front of him towards the two palace guards behind, “Be negative.” With a flex of power, Vlad thrust his elaborate fingers towards the two targets, reaching out for the power he would require to fight the man directly in front of him. “You’ll be just my type,” he finished with a slight smirk when the palace guards’ faces simply melted into a fine red mist which streamed through the air quickly to Vlad’s outstretched hands.

 

Much to the large man’s credit, he flinched not at all. Instead, he reacted immediately by clenching his muscles and spinning a monstrous axe around his body in a brutally efficient manner. It would have connected with Vlad too, if he hadn’t melted his body into a pool in the same way he had before right as it threatened his very dignified clothing. The difference between when he used the technique to get under the gate and this time, was this time he leeched power from the man above him as he glided under his boots. Capillaries ruptured in the man’s feet and legs, destroying him from within. I shall win against him eventually, Vlad thought with a grim satisfaction, even if I must cause a thousand cuts to do so.

 

Vlad quickly restructured himself back to his original form, forcing the blood pool up into the air in what must’ve looked like an upside down waterfall of thick, red, water. When he was back to himself, the other man hadn’t realized what was going on quite yet, and Vlad intended to make the most of the opportunity.

 

At this point he realized that he himself had been the one in the trap all along. Nearly 10 other palace guards now charged at him, weapons lowered and ready to strike. With a pretentious smirk, Vlad reacted instantly, reaching out with his power and afflicting the newfound guards with a hemoplague. Their blood itself began to bubble and tingle with rebellion, drawing cries of surprise and discomfort from the guards. Vlad smiled, as the real trick laid in how it interacted with outside influences.

 

Sending out a ball of his own blood, Vlad sent out multiple short tendrils towards all the guards. Connecting first with the guards’ thick, Noxian armor, the tendrils burned with unknown properties, acidically sinking into the armor and striking the guards directly. This drew cries of horror, as the hemoplague bubbled violently with every strike that they took. Vlad repeated the process once more, knowing it would easily be too much for simple guards to handle even more than two tides of blood. Screams in horror echoed as the hemoplague ruptured veins and internal organs alike, destroying the guards from within.

 

The entire process took seconds. However, even those precious seconds would cost Vlad more than he had anticipated. “Don’t turn your back,” Began the large one behind Vlad as he hooked the back of his axe around the pale man’s midsection and pulled, finishing with, “Or expose your neck.”  As Vladimir was pulled backwards, he almost fell down, but managed to keep upright, quickly turning to look the monster right in the eyes. Few people would match Vlad’s direct eye contact, but much to his surprise the mammoth did just that, and apparently saw something he liked.

 

Or, at least, was afraid of.

 

* * *

 

The Hand of Noxus took long, confident strides down the grand main hallway of the headquarters of the Noxian High Command. A tremendous axe strapped across his back glinted in the dim, orange glow of the evenly-spaced torches on the black stone walls. The man usually preferred to wield his axe, swinging it intimidatingly at his side as he walked, but even his title as the Hand of Noxus did not grant him the right to be armed within the walls of High Command headquarters.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Darius could see his shadow dancing eerily alongside him, stretching high up the walls and becoming one with the darkness that concealed the high ceiling as he made his way to the throne room in the heart of the building. It was as though he was part of a ghostly escort. Despite having spent so much time within these walls as Jericho Swain’s right-hand man, the torch light still gave Darius chills. No one would ever suspect this, however; his face was as stony as the walls of the corridor. He faced straight ahead and walked just a bit faster toward the Grand General’s office.

 

Finally, he arrived at the magnificent double doors at the end of the hallway. Their glory reached all the way to the umbral ceiling, and Darus could just make out the intricately patterned forged steel trim gleaming through the blackness. He raised a gloved fist and pounded it thrice against the polished ebony surface. Almost immediately, the doors swung open. The enormous room was only slightly more well-lit than the hallway; Darius could actually make out the vaulted ceiling. Two rows of tall steel candlesticks stood independently on the floor alongside a ruby red carpet leading to a mahogany desk in the center of the room. It felt more like a throne room than an office, but that was rather fitting considering that Jericho Swain was the Grand General of all of Noxus.

 

Darius did not see Swain immediately when he entered the room. Out of habit, he glanced briefly around himself as he strode down the strip of carpet, even though he had been in this room many times. The wall torches in this room were not mounted directly upon the walls as they were in the hallway, but upon wooden bookshelves that covered every wall from floor to ceiling and were filled with volumes of all heights and thicknesses in every language. A wheeled ladder was clearly meant as the primary method of access for the books on higher shelves, but how Swain with his bad leg managed to climb it, the world would just have to keep wondering.

 

A loud creak sounded from behind the desk as a tall black leather chair spun around. In it sat Swain with a morose expression on his face, but his lips turned upward (as much as was possible for the master tactician) at the sight of this most trusted member of his army.

 

“Ah, Lord Darius,” Swain greeted in his usual raspy voice, rising from his chair. Beatrice, who Darius hadn’t noticed before, adjusted her position on the perch atop Swain’s desk, flapping her wings and fluffing her feathers out a bit. Swain stroked the top of her head gently before taking up his cane and walking around the desk. He gestured toward one of a couple semi-comfortable chairs that sat out in front of the desk before leaning against the front side of the desk itself. In reply, Darius merely nodded his head in respect, letting the Grand General know he was aware of the chair, but did not prefer to look up to the man standing in front of him.

 

“Grand General Swain,” Darius began, getting right to the point. Swain had a tendency to rant about how worthless and idiotic all of his men were, but he would always tell Darius that he was the only one he could trust to do anything right, the only competent one. As flattering as it was, the Hand of Noxus was here for a rather urgent matter, and he didn’t have time for his superior’s ramblings. “You have a visitor.”

 

Swain, who shifted around against the desk, trying vainly to find a comfortable position with his leg, paused. “A visitor?” he asked curiously. “What sort of visitor?”

 

“I don’t know, sir,” said Darius. “He says he won’t speak with anyone but the grand general himself.”

 

Swain blinked. “Why didn’t you assess his strength?” He snapped, his voice suddenly cold. They both knew what he meant.

 

“I did,” Darius replied, keeping calm despite Swain’s blatantly rising temper. “He wouldn’t be denied so easily.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” rasped Swain furiously. Darius hesitated.

 

“As I was about to finish him off, he . . . fooled me somehow,” Darius explained. “When I turned around, there he was behind me, and he had slain a score of my men. He said he only left me alive to deliver you his message.”

 

Swain raised an eyebrow. “Fooled you, you say?” All the anger seemed gone as he was completely lost in thought. Swain did not grieve the loss of the meaningless guards. If they had been so easily defeated, they were too weak to defend the headquarters properly anyway. That was just it, however; each and every guard had been selected for their impeccable strength and superiority in battle. How had they been defeated so easily?

 

During all of Swain’s musing, Darius hadn’t said a word. He knew better. That expression meant that the Master tactician was lost deep in thought, and to disturb him meant invoking his wrath. Instead, Darius waited patiently for the inevitable: Swain would ask three questions.

 

“How did he fool you?” Question one.

 

“I . . . I don’t know,” Darius admitted. “I had my axe raised, ready to finish him, and all of a sudden, he just . . . wasn’t there anymore.”

 

Swain did not comment on this. He fired another question immediately. “Was he armed?”

 

“No,” Darius answered with some embarrassment at having lost to an unarmed man. “He wore silver claws on his fingertips, but he never used them as a weapon.”

 

“Then how did he kill my guards?”

 

“I must admit I do not know,” Darius stated. “By the time I turned around, he had already slaughtered them. There was blood everywhere.”

 

“A hemomancer!” Swain gasped in awe. “Show him in at once!”

 

“That won’t be necessary,” said a velvety voice from behind Darius. The Hand of Noxus whirled around, drawing his axe as he did so. There stood the tall slender man in crimson robes with silver fastenings, smirking as though he owned the place. Somehow, he had managed to enter the room without a sound.

 

“Darius, please,” Swain waved his hand for Darius to put away his weapon. Hesitantly, he stepped back as Swain hobbled around to greet the new guest. The man bowed deeply, sweeping one arm regally off to the side. The silver jewelry on his fingers glinted menacingly in the candlelight.

 

“I apologize for the intrusion,” the man said smoothly. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vladimir. Are you Grand General Swain?”

 

“Indeed I am. What business have you here?”

 

Vladimir grinned widely. “I have heard tell of an organization called the League of Legends that accepts people like me as champions to represent city-states in the resolution of political disputes. I have come to humbly request the privilege -- nay, the honor -- of fighting for Noxus.”

 

Swain paused to think. According to Darius, this man had already slain at least a score of men without a second thought. His power must be formidable. Swain wanted to see it for himself. “You are a hemomancer, are you not?”

 

“That is correct.”

 

“There are many hemomancers like you in Noxus and other places, yes?”

 

Vladimir stiffened. “That would be technically accurate.”

 

“Why should I allow you into to enter the League? Why not any of them? Surely you are not the most skilled of all of them--”

 

“There are none better!” snapped Vladimir. His oily grin was gone and his posture radiated fury. Clearly, Swain had touched a nerve. He smiled.

 

“Prove it.”

 

No sooner had those words left the Grand General’s mouth than Vladimir raised a hand and a single droplet of blood filtered out of Swain’s nose before coming to a rest just before Vlad’s fingertips. Swain was unimpressed before the same tingling sensation began to take a hold of every inch of his body. The man before him had excellent control over his body for now, but would be hard pressed to keep that control when Swain reinforced his control.

 

“ENOUGH!” Swain yelled as he brought his cane down upon the floor with a thunderous pound, purple sparks of electricity sparking through the air. Immediately, the sensation stopped.

 

“Do you wish me to kill you, my lord?” Vladimir asked innocently. “It would be an honor to do so if it would prove my power to you, but I would greatly prefer if you were alive to see it.”

 

“I have a better idea,” said Swain, and immediately, the foreign influence was gone.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

Vladimir’s power was certainly formidable, but Swain still didn’t know its true potential. The hemomancer had already avoided death at Darius’s hand. Swain knew he could test Vladimir’s strength himself, but there was someone much more suited to the task.

 

“Darius--” Swain began, but the Hand of Noxus already knew what he was thinking.

 

“I will fetch her at once,” said Darius, and strode out of the room, giving Vladimir one more up-and-down look as he passed.

 

“‘Her’?” Vladimir smirked, intrigued. “Are you quite certain--”

 

“The Sinister Blade is not someone to be underestimated,” Swain retorted. “She will administer a test of your Noxian strength. If you pass it, consider yourself approved for entry to the League. If you fail, however . . .” Swain’s voice trailed off. And with that, he called Beatrice to his shoulder, and then he, too, headed out. He paused briefly in the doorway before exiting.

 

“One last thing,” he said, and waited for Vladimir to meet his gaze before continuing. “I implore you not to destroy any part of this room. If I come back and a single object is out of place, consider yourself failed.” His eyes flashed dangerously, and then he left.

 

Alone in the room, Vladimir stood perfectly still facing the doorway. He had heard word of the Sinister Blade’s presence on the battlefield, but he had never seen her before. He only knew of her unmatched agility and deadly beauty through tales heard on his travels. He very much looked forward to meeting her in person.

 

He didn’t have long to wait. The double doors swung open wide, and in walked a red-haired woman clad in black leather and armed to the teeth with blades of all shapes and sizes. Vladimir smiled, intending to greet her and introduce himself, but he blinked and suddenly she was behind him, knife at his throat, ready to pierce the skin.

 

“You’ve failed,” she hissed in his ear, and dragged her blade across his neck -- but there was nothing there. She looked down in horror and realized her arms were covered in blood and she was standing in a huge puddle of the crimson liquid. She could do nothing but stare, transfixed, as it seemed to flow on its own away from her, and began to take form as a solid several feet away. Next thing she knew, there again stood the man. Before she had time to wonder how he had done it, he spoke.

 

“Only fools hesitate, my dear,” he said smugly. He brought one of his hands forcefully down on top of the other, and suddenly, Katarina felt searing pain in her abdomen. A small volume of her own blood was ripped out of her body, tearing a gash in her stomach just below her rib cage. Of course, being a champion of the League, she was no stranger to pain, but what she was not used to was her enemies absorbing her blood through their skin and then breathing deeply as though they had just received a rejuvenating breath of fresh air.

 

Katarina shook off her shock and threw a dagger at Vladimir. To her delight, her blade found its mark, tearing through the cloth of his sleeve and lodging in the flesh of his upper arm. If it hurt him at all, he showed no pain. He may be fit to serve Noxus after all, she thought. Still, there was more testing to be done. She lunged toward him, drawing her two largest blades, prepared to slash them across his chest, but as soon as she closed into range, Vladimir raised his hand and drew another gash from her right shoulder.

 

Katarina was still unfazed, and continued into range on Vladimir. Slashing her large blades quickly and efficiently, Kat drew blood from many questionably fatal wounds, yet Vlad merely held eye contact, crimson eyes radiating nothing but amusement. His blood oozed from several chest wounds, perhaps faster than would normally be expected. Katarina looked on, horrified, as Vlad drew the blood out of his chest into a ball. With a short laugh, Vlad forced the ball of blood to explode, droplets of blood flying around the room. Curiously, most of the blood flew towards Katarina, and she saw the blanket coverage for what it was, a way to keep her from dodging the attack.

 

Drawing up her face into a grimace, Kataraina raised her arms into a defensive posture, hoping to protect most of her face from the area of effect. When the droplets of crimson did land upon her person, they didn’t immediately hurt at all, but instead seeped into her skin. Kat looked around, bewildered. Then she felt a slight vibration from the multiple wounds across her body as they healed and grew back to their normal state before her very eyes. She quickly whirled around to face Vlad, who was merely opening a bottle of fine wine in complete comfort. Swain always had a small stack of his latest taste in wine near his desk somewhere. Then she realized his game. He was so powerful that he could afford to heal her wounds and take time to drink wine, even if she suddenly lunged forward on the attack once again.

 

This was a man with true Noxian power, yet the sense to hold back until the time was right. He was respectable, yet powerful at the same time. It intrigued Katarina. Finally someone in Noxus who was a major player.

 

* * *

 

Vlad looked at the bottle of wine with interest. He had never had the time to drink wine during his study as a hemomancer. It intrigued him. The blood-like quality of wine alone was enough to convince him to try it once. What better time to try wine when it was the grand general of Noxus’ own choice. It would certainly be for those with a refined taste.

 

All the same though, this Sinister Blade was quite troublesome. Vlad was convinced he had hidden his true intent behind healing her, but could not know for sure. His one test to get into the League would be a woman with type O- blood. Even now, Vlad could feel the alluring pull from the other one in the room. Every fiber of his being wanted to take control of the woman, to give into his animalistic urges and let go of his dignified mannerisms. It reminded him of the time he had murdered his playmates before running off and finding his true destiny. The power of centuries that flowed through his blood was working against him by focusing on the O- blood.

 

This line of thought was unhealthy. Vladimir went back to focusing on the fine wine. He popped it open and took out a couple tall glasses contained in a nook within the near wall. Setting the glasses down on the oversized desk with finesse, Vlad quickly poured two half-glasses of wine before turning back to the Sinister Blade and gesturing towards them. “A toast to my obvious qualifications?” he asked, voice full of amusement.

 

Katarina surprisingly put her blades away, striding up to the wine glasses and picking one up. Vlad hoisted his glass into the air as Katarina did the same. Then they both took sips in a dignified manner. Vlad revelled in the exquisite nature of the wine, mentally taking note that he would have to have more of the substance during his off-time. He looked up from his glass and met the assassin’s eyes. They were green. Green as the trees around the temple where he had learned how to live. Her face was also sharp and angular, proving Noxian nobility to be as graceful as ever.

 

Both parties lowered their glasses slightly, transfixed by the other’s gaze. Within Katarina’s green pools, Vlad could tell she was thinking the exact same thing he was. Clanging to the floor, the cups spilled the remainder of wine upon ground. Their two bodies pushed up against each other, Vlad and Kat’s lips burned against each other in a frenzy, each trying to take control from the other. Hands from each roamed to indecent places, feeling as much of the other as possible. Vlad reached up and grabbed the assassin’s head between his palms before forcing them apart for the slightest of moments while he struggled to maintain his composure.

 

The power in his blood didn’t relent, however, and they were back to the wrestling of lips once again. Katarina slipped a small dagger from a hidden place and brought it down Vladimir’s back, slicing open his fine clothing to reveal perhaps the most pale torso ever. She was not, however, disappointed by the toned musculature that Vlad kept maintained from a steady diet of pure protein. With the faintest of separations, Vlad quickly shook off of what was left of his noble clothing. Instead of giving Katarina the upper hand, Vlad also reached forward and grasped the woman’s blouse near her breasts and pulled in opposite directions with all the power afforded from the adrenalynn.

 

There was a fantastic ripping sound as the fabric was separated from itself with a fury. Vlad afforded a moment of looking away from Katarina’s intense, green eyes to gauge her ivory flesh. Her breasts were quite sizable with already hardening pinkish nipples poking out into the crisp air of the grand general’s office. It suddenly struck Vlad just how white Kat’s skin appeared next to her flaming hair. Within that realization was the notice of how her green eyes interacted with the blood red hair. Their frenzied attack upon each other’s mouths began to feel like just another lesson Vlad had to learn from back at the temple of his mentor.

 

Kat proved herself to be the more impatient of the two, using her small knife to once again work at Vlad’s clothing. She sawed away at the exquisite trousers Vlad wore while he lifted a hand up to begin massaging her womanly mounds. They were soft and malleable, awakening a hidden part of his mind from its slumber. He could feel the give and take from her breast tissue as he kneaded through the soft flesh. Kat gave out the slightest of moans into their lips embrace, exciting Vlad still further.

 

When her diligence on his lower body coverings was complete, they simply fell to the ground, held only in place still by the red boots Vlad wore. His manhood now exposed and free, Vlad felt a rush of energy as his power took control for him, coursing required blood to the area in question. He felt quite so intensely hard that the slightest of rubbing against Kat’s clothing which remained was nearly painful. This drove Vlad to want of fully declothing the woman in front of him. Grabbing her hands as they tried to reach for his erection, Vlad quickly slipped her gloves off the surprisingly delicate hands. Their kiss was interrupted by the action taking place between the hands, leaving them both panting as Kat struggled to reach for Vlad’s fully erect member.

 

He instead surprised her, quickly going down to his knees and pulling her very tight fitting legsuit with him.  It went down to her ankles before Vlad could push no further, and he was suddenly within tantalizing reach of the reddish womanhood the assassin bore between her legs. Barely managing to hold back, Vlad simply finished taking off the woman’s clothing by pushing up her legs and tearing the clothing off her feet. He stayed focused, leaping back to standing and pushing the woman into him once again. Her breasts and perky nipples slid along his chest musculature while he stroked her lustrous red hair and unblemished spine construction.

 

It was Vlad who was surprised this time though, as Kat suddenly pushed him away, throwing him against the desk behind. He barely had time to regain his balance before Kat had already dove into his waistline in a kneeling position. Gripping his manhood tightly, Kat began to stroke it with her delicate, yet powerful, hands. She looked up at him for a couple seconds with the most lusty smirk Vlad had ever seen. After that, she deftly piloted his second head towards and into her open mouth.

 

Vlad’s mind became a complete blank as every neuron became occupied with veinly trying to process the overload of feelings picked up from his nether regions. Kat was surprisingly skillful at her ministrations, sliding her head onto and off of the man’s throbbing erection with ease. Her tongue wrapped around every slight bump in her tool, drawing involuntary groans of ecstasy from the hemomancer above. Vlad noticed his hands were gripped to the edge of the desk, attempting to root himself in the real world against all outside influence. Her mouth itself was incredibly pleasing, as she skillfully kept her teeth from interfering. He was lost in a flurry of mind-numbing feelings sent up his spinal cord for what could only have been several minutes.

 

Vlad was about to be overcome the blinding sensations until he reached out with the power of his birthright and took control of the nerves located in his manhood. He was sure to repay the slight assassin tenfold for the pleasure she had induced upon him. To do so, he roughly grabbed the woman’s head with his slender hands, pushing her away from him to abate the relentless assault on his member.

 

Finally able to think clearly once again, Vlad reached further down to grab Katarina’s shoulders with agility. He helped pull her up to a standing position, sudden motion making her breasts sway slightly with the exertion. Surprising Kat once again, Vlad then whirled them around to shove Kat back onto the desk, knocking sundries off onto the ground. The Sinister Blade gave a slight yelp of surprise and amusement before willingly parting her legs to reveal her reddish womanhood.

 

The area around Katarina’s precious entry was actually clean-shaven, offering only more ivory skin as stark contrast for her lusty, red hair. The lips were slightly parted, offering a tantalizing view of the slight moisture Kat was already accruing. Vlad still wore the fine jewlery upon his fingers, but brought his index finger to slightly peek into the entrance all the same. He occupied his left hand with once again massaging the woman’s soft flesh upon her chest while the right index finger traced the inside edges of her lips. The slight sensation was enough to send a shiver through Katarina’s body.

 

Vlad was reminded of how much he wanted to consume her entirely as his blood revolted and boiled within him. As such, he sped the process up, diving down to be face-level with the entrance in front of him. To begin, he started with a light lick, from bottom to top, of Kat’s womanly opening. Perhaps it was a coincidence, but Vlad thought the best way to describe the taste would be like the fine wine they had just dropped minutes prior. Invigorated by the succulent taste, He then pushed his face into her crotch, licking violently and sucking at the same time. Kat didn’t even try to hold back the moan of pleasure then.

 

Vlad struggled to hold back the impulse to do more than pretend to devour her flesh as his blood fought to take control and drink every last drop of the woman’s blood. He focused instead on the increasingly exquisite taste drawn from the juices of Katarina’s vagina. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Vlad could hear her alternating moans and louder outbursts of pleasure from the actions he continued to take upon her inviting flesh. Continuing to lick and suck, he allowed his hands to roam every square inch of the redhead’s body, constantly wishing to find more of her to take advantage of.

 

The moans became screams, raising the volume to an all time high. Knowing what would follow shortly, Vlad continued his rough stimulation at the same pace, relentlessly bringing the woman before him to greater and greater pleasure. Sure enough, Kat clamped her mouth shut, clasped her hands over his with every ounce of strength at her command, and gripped his head with her soft, shapely legs. Less than a second later, trace amounts of fluid slipped from her inner folds and into Vlad’s mouth, accompanied by the involuntary shaking of the rest of her body shortly afterwards.

 

He relented not at all, wishing to force Kat to continue her violent climax. He ripped his right hand from her grasp, bringing it up to her entrance and giving it room by sliding his head up to focus more on the fine bead of pleasure. Then he forced his index finger, fine jewelry and all, into her welcoming flesh. Kat drew a sharp breath as the increased sensation forced her to continue the climax. Her legs still gripping his head, Vlad worked his finger around inside her, knowing it sent electrical shocks of great magnitude straight to her brain. Walls tightening around his finger, Vlad braced himself for another slight burst of fluid.

 

Clear fluid was emptied onto the edge of the desk, as it had nowhere to go. At this point, Vlad drew his finger from the inside of Katarina for a moment before shoving it back into her violently with his middle finger accompanying it. He managed to steal a quick look up at her face and found the sweet lines of painful ecstasy etched along her beautifully angular looks. Upon observing that reaction, Vlad worked his two fingers inside her even more violently than before. All around his two digits was taught flesh, exuding fluid from all edges as he worked his way through her increasingly raw flesh.

 

Unable to hold onto it any more, Kat broke her silence into a loud scream of pure bliss while convulsions wracked her body. Still more clear lubricants were violently released from her entrance while she held onto as much of Vlad as was possible. Vlad could feel the waves of pure bliss that followed through her leg muscles. As they drew to a close, he pulled his fingers from her quite lubricated entrance, and also pulled his finally freed head from between her thighs.

 

Vlad suddenly became literally painfully aware of how aroused he was. Quickly standing up, he met Katarina’s eyes and prepared to say something. He was quite surprised when she then said what he was planning to say. “I want you, now,” Katarina said with nothing but lust radiating from every inch of her body.

 

Vlad didn’t foolishly hesitate, opting instead to grab her hips and flip her over on the desk, revealing the shapely curves of her ivory cheeks. Suddenly aware of his own panting, He reached down and guided his erect manhood into the opening that awaited him. A boundary of tightness prevented him from entirely entering her, but he held himself firmly and pushed onward roughly, forcing his way into Kat’s inner folds. The lubrication he had caused eased his progress as he slowly made his way deep inside her. When the first full entrance was complete, both parties let out a collective moan/sigh of pleasure.

 

Vlad began to move with a tender pace at first, barely holding back the full power of his blood from taking control. Kat moaned lightly with every entrance, visibly encountering difficulty finding something to strangle as release. Vlad reached over with his hands and grabbed Kat’s to use himself as her release. The touch of her skin on his genitals and hands seemed to reverberate through Vlad’s cranium like waves. Each entrance and subsequent moan washed up on the beach of the hemomancer’s sanity, eroding the sand castle he had built to keep the urges in his blood from taking control.

 

Kat held onto Vlad’s hands with a desperate grip, telling him exactly what would follow. In moments, he felt her tighten further still upon his throbbing manhood. The moans suddenly stopped, her hands grasped with renewed desperation, and the muscle contractions began. Vlad could feel the waves of ecstasy ripple through her body from her shoulders, down her arms, and finally out onto his steady manhood. Despite her convulsions, Vlad continued at the same pace, yet with each wave of ecstasy Kat felt, he could feel the waves begin to topple the sand castle of his mind, releasing the inner demons he had thought contained.

 

As Kat’s orgasm faded, Vlad lost control. Behind a fog of red mist that was half fire, half blood, he vaguely was aware of what was happening, but could no longer bring himself to regret what would happen. A second later, all doubt was gone, he was completely overcome by the raw power flowing through his blood. He wanted only to pound himself into her tightness until she brought him to his fall.

 

Kat started to breathe easier before being completely surprised. Vlad shook her hands free of his, roughly separating himself from being her hands’ strangle hold. He then grasped her hips again, flipping over onto her back once more. During the process, their entwined flesh was amazingly not parted. The really surprising part was what happened next. As Vlad quickly maneuvered his hands to grasp her hips once again, he hoisted her heavily into the air, forcing her to reach up and hold onto his toned shoulders.

 

Hearing the animalistic grunt as the first sign, Kat looked deeply into Vlad’s eyes, and saw only the impassioned madness she herself felt. She was being entirely suspended in air by the surprisingly powerful arms positioned below her, and that was when Kat realized what a dominant position the man in front of her had put himself in. Vlad himself then exploded in power, forcefully thrusting himself in and then out of Katarina in full strokes, even managing to move her whole body with his toned arms to aid his progress.

 

Kat screamed out of the pure sensation suddenly forced upon her, completely unable to mentally cope with the sheer power Vlad continually exerted upon her, using her, ravaging her, filling her core with his solid manliness. Her inner walls protested in simultaneous pain and pleasure, the shocks of energy sent driving the breath from her lungs. She held onto consciousness as best she could by wrapping her arms around the pale man’s neck, one hand digging into his rigid white hair while the other began digging at his back. Through it all they held perfect eye contact, staring deeply into each other while being deeply entwined further down.

 

Vlad was close enough to smell the woman’s scent now, and was surprised to find it managed to motivate him still further into the insanity. She smelled like the blood of a good kill, fresh and intoxicating. He pushed his muscles to the limit, slamming himself into her suffocating womanhood with all his might. The force was so great that loud slapping from their bodies mashing together echoed through the room.

 

He was aware of her touch on his erection, his head, his back, his hands, his arms, and her breasts were even pushed into his chest as she clung to him to stay upright. Her eyes stared straight into him, radiating green through to his bones. Kat would scream occasionally, breaking the nearly continuous moaning with sharp pitches indicating quick orgasms his thunderous manhood caused within her core. With each orgasm, passage through her passage became more lubricated, more electric.

 

Her green eyes still stared into his soul, burning him from within, stirring yet more reserves of energy to pump into her. With each exit, her lower lips held onto him, while each entrance forced them apart the slightest amount more than before. Vlad could feel the passion and lust vibrating through both of their veins, driving the two of them to further heights of ecstasy, yet both yearning for more.

 

Vlad became acutely aware of her touch everywhere. Not just physically, but her scent stirring his mind, her blood reacting with his, her eyes reverberating with his. The waves of power and sensation battled for a minute for dominance while the monotonous slapping of sex continued to echo with Kat’s moans and screams. The sensation, pure and blinding, overpowered Vlad’s blood-rage. His arms began to falter, his flesh becoming weak once more. Before that could happen, the demons from within were expelled in the grandest of finishes. The hemomancer struggled to continue to push himself through her tightening inner walls as his contents began to empty within her. He realized he was screaming while Kat too shrieked in front of him. He felt himself finally finish coating her insides with his seed while Kat continued to convulse in his arms, expelling clear liquid from around his now painfully throbbing erection.

 

Their eyes never left contact.

 

Vlad suddenly lost all power in his body, dropping Kat to the floor and collapsing to there himself. On the way, their lower entwinement was finally broken, separating with a faint squish. When they landed, the eye contact was also broken, forcing Vlad to remember where he was, and to realize his lungs could barely keep up with the burning desire for air.

 

“Blaming you for the vaginal fluid he’ll find on the desk,” Kat breathed while gasping for breath.

 

“I’d be more concerned with our lack of suitable clothes at the moment, my dear,” Vladimir cooed.

 

Katarina was suddenly up next to him on the floor. “Just shut up and kiss me,” She said in an exhausted tone before reaching her head over at Vlad and enclosing his mouth with hers. As they lay there, lips embraced, their eyes met once again, and Vlad realized just what about her green orbs was so alluring. She had incurred the wrath of his blood and not died from it. Her eyes were green as the clearing he used to go with his playmates to. She was a safe haven for him to lose himself in from another life.

 

Their lips parted for need of air, giving the hemomancer a chance to speak. “So,” he started, bemused, “Did I qualify?”

 

Kat let out a throaty laugh before quickly falling silent. “I don’t know,” she said with a hint of supposed ignorance, “Are you willing to be tested again sometime?”

  
Vlad smirked. “Have I ever turned down a draining exercise?”


End file.
